Memories
by Ritwi So'lan
Summary: Almost four hundred years after Luke Skywalker, a Dark Jedi remembers her past. A quick little short story I wrote, I will be continuing this later in a bigger story.


Grass covered cliffs stretched out over the ocean, the waves rolling over one another and splashing softly against the rock, reflecting the setting suns light in many directions. Atop the highest cliff sat a form, pondering, trying to understand. In this galaxy there was so much to understnad and hardly anyone tried to understand it. Everything was different now, nothing was the same. Years had passed since she had last seen this place. A place where many memories were kept, ones only she truely knew, ones she kept locked away. It seemed it was always clear here, never a cloud in sight, ever. She smiled slightly, something she had not done in years, and remembered everything that had happened here.

It was raining. It had been for days, and everything was wet, including her. She shivered as she walked inside, trying to wrap herself in her robes to stay warm. As she walked through the first door a voice shouted at her. "Your not done are you? We've only just begun!" The voice was male and she reconized it, for only she and her trainer lived here.

"I am cold and wish to warm up!" She yelled back. She heard foot steps running towards her, but she did not turn. Her hand fell to her side and as the footsteps drew closer she spun around and held up the thin cylinder which was about a foot long. She pressed a button and a snap-hiss rang through out the entryway, followed by a low hum. "I want to warm up." She stated it more like a fact, but the other snap-hiss told her otherwise.

The humming of blades rang out over the ocean, though the sound died quickly. The sun shone brightly, and glared in her eyes, but she continued with her excercise, not taking a break for almost an hour. Her breathing was becoming heavier, but she did not slow, she had to keep going. She took a step forward, then two back, and on the second step and stepped on a rock, and she fell, dropping one of her blades and as it hit the ground it turned off. The other remained in her hand, still ignited. She was on her way up when blue lightning slammed into her, sending her flying several feet. She hit the ground hard, landing on her left shoulder and felt her left arm break.

The wind was blowing hard today and was sending her hair in all directions, but her eyes were focused on one thing, that being the person standing in front of her. She reached down to her hips and unclasped her blades. She twrilled them between her fingers a couple times, but then focused on what she had to do. The snap-hiss of four blades echoed between the rocks that surounded them. The two blades she held were orange and red, and her opponent held one long cylinder, but had two gold blades coming out of both ends. Her training was coming to a close, she had trained under his tutelege for five, almost six years, and today would show if her training had been worth it. She ran at him then gave herself a boost and lounched herself at him, her blades humming as they came down. But her target was gone and now behind her. She flung around as quick as possible but one of the gold blades was already bearing down on her. She held up one of her blades, blocking the strike that would have cut her down the middle. She pulled her arm back and thurst at him with her other blade. But it was deflected as he spun his blade around. She pulled back away from him and stretched her hand forward and sent a blast of blueish-purplish lightning towards him. The other held out his hand also and the lightning dissapated before it reached him. The blast that came from him them was unlike any other she had felt before and as it hit she knew she would be down for a few days.

The sun was setting and a figure sat atop the tallest cliff covered in grass. A light wind blew as she sat there, trying to figure out what she was doing wrong. She had failed each time she had fought him, with Lightsaber and Force. There was no way to win, but maybe it was her old teachings getting in the way...

"Still sore from last week?"

"Kind of..."

"Having trouble figuring it out, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry to much, you'll get better."

"How? It seems no matter how much I train, no matter how much I practice I always loose in the end!"

"Exactly. Everyone looses in the end, no matter how much you train or practice, the end will happen, but we train to lengthen our lives, we train to survive. But in the end we will loose."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that. It sounds more..."

"Truthful? But it is the truth, even if Jedi and Dark Jedi try so hard to lengthen their lives." He sat down next to her, and she found that strange, he never sat down, he was always up and forcing her up to train.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is the right path for me...I feel as if I was not meant to follow these roads..."

"Would you rather be held back by the Jedi's way?"

"No, but maybe I shouldn't follow _any _traditions of the Force."

"You'll get better." He reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, which made her flinch slightly, for she was not use to being touched, by anyone really. She looked up at him and realized that he was kind of handsom...She looked away quickly when he looked over at her. She sensed him smile and felt his finger on her chin and pulled her head to look at him. She was leery, for she didn't like being touched, but she also felt calm around him. He lowered his head and she realized he was going to kiss her. She flinched back slightly away from him and he let her go. She pulled herself away a couple feet and avoided his eyes. He smiled again and stood, "Training starts tommorow morning, and I won't hear no for an answer." He walked away towards the large structure they called home.

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, watching as the sun made it's way down. It was starting to get cold out but she did not wish to leave, she liked feeling all her old memories come back and comfort her, she loved all the others she cherished until the end...

"Lotheracien? Can we be going?"

"Yes Nium, we can." She stood. "Their just memories anyways."


End file.
